The Vampire Diaries LEATHER 2
by EroticMedia32
Summary: The argument is finally going to be settled between the Salvatore brothers. I don't own the Vampire Diaries OBVIOUSLY. I realize that incest is becoming a pattern for me with fanfics but I can't help it shows have hot siblings. Stefan /Damon leather slash fanfics bonsage foot fetish


Meanwhile at Mystic Falls…

"No Damon" Stefan and his older brother were arguing once again about their most popular argument topic.

"Stefan, i am a top, and you... are not!" Damon practically laughed this part out

"Damon i will not let you fuck my ass" The reason that the Salvatore brothers never made love anymore was because of this 50 year old argument that was never resolved.

"Why don't you just go and sleep with Elena or some stupid human woman?"

"Because brother, you have given me more pleasure than any woman has ever given me." the older brother replied. They were both in Damon's bedroom of their huge home.

"Besides, you like being dominated, being told what to do." Stefan blushed. "Yeah… but i don't like getting fucked in the ass!" "How would you know? You've only experienced it once and it wasn't with me, you've never been had until you've been had by me" Damon wriggled his eyebrows and strutted up behind his little brother.

"How about this?" Damon started. He began circling his younger brother and breathing down his neck, causing Stefan to shudder.

"We're gonna have a little competition, a fight actually, and if I win, you're gonna put this juicy thing to work!" Damon abruptly grabbed Stefan's bubble butt, causing him to yelp, and proceeded to slowly grind his leather - hugged dick into Stefan's ass, creating a moan from Stefan.

"But if you win-" Damon started.

"- then you can use this monster, it's almost as big as mine!" and he slowly stroked Stefan's throbbing cock, making Stefan moan.

"Deal." Stefan stuttered out. The Salvatore brothers began circling each other. Damon was wearing clothes specifically for this fight. He was sporting a pair of extremely tight and shiny leather pants (he had them custom made for bond age and fighting so that he could move as if he were wearing sweatpants, a black satin shirt, and leather shoes (with these, every move left nothing to the imagination concerning what's below the waste, not only were his ass and dick on display, but every bulging muscle in his lower body was clearly seen) so that every move he made would turn jus brother on.

Stefan, on the other hand, was unprepared. He was wearing a t shirt and jeans, as well as a pair of expensive loafers. Stefan was a great fighter, maybe even better than Damon (but still not as strong or fast as Damon), and he knew exactly how his brother fought, so he thought he had the upper hand.

Soon... The fight began. Damon winked at Stefan and flexed his impressive muscles, this flustered Stefan. After seeing the effect, Damon went for a kick, Stefan went to block it but as soon as he saw the muscles rippling through his leather pants (most prominently the sexiest muscle in his body) he hesitated. Allowing Damon to land a kick to his chest that the younger brother would've easily been able to avoid. Before Stefan even knew what was going on, Damon had him pinned.

"Get off me!" Stefan yelled.

"Hahaha!" Damon started to laugh,

"Hey, you agreed to this, unless you're giving up" Damon said. He held down Stefan's wrists, put his face right up to his little brother's, and licked his neck. Stefan responded by shivering before head-butting Damon… hard. Next, he punched his older brother in the face.

"Never!" Stefan yelled. He then prepared to buck Damon off but he recovered and landed enough body shots in vamp-speed to temporarily break every bone in Stefan's body. Stefan moaned in pain, but soon healed.

"Have you had enough yet?" Damon asked his little brother smugly. Then he started to choke him.

"Or do you want more punishment?… and not the fun kind." He whispered the last part into Stefan's ear as he squeezed even tighter. Stefan started choking.

"What was that? I didn't quite hear you!" Damon whispered in a dangerous tone. Eventually, Stefan started to get to his limit, any more and Damon would kill him, and as soon as he woke up he was sure that Damon would put him into chains and some kind of torture chamber.

"E-Enough" Stefan managed to choke out. Damon smiled in satisfaction and stopped choking him. Instead, he rocked his hips against his younger brother's crotch, sending him into orgasms.

"Wow, you're easy, I guess I was right assuming you like being dominated" Stefan's body slumped, he knew he was defeated.

"You win alright, I surrender… just… get it over with." Stefan said submissively and miserably. Damon didn't even show a shred of pity (he didn't have any in the first place).

"OOOOOOHHHHHH no!" Damon began.

"I'm gonna make you beg for this dick, brother!" As soon as he said the word "dick", he leaned back and grabbed his sexy package. Stefan instinctually got scared and put his hands up reflexively in defense (only to have his older brother grab them and force them down.

"Hey now, you DID lose, so take it like a fucking man, or you can take it like a bitch, but you WILL be taking my ten inch rod up that pretty little hole of yours, and you won't be fighting back." Damon proceeded to throw him on top of his bed and jump on top of him.

"Lucky for you, we won't be using any toys tonight, so let's just get started!" He proclaimed. Damon then laid down on top of his younger brother, sexy chiseled to sexy chiseled chest, crotch to irresistible crotch encased in shiny, thin leather.

He then shoved his thigh in between both of Stefan's legs, rubbing it tenderly, back and forth against Stefan's manhood. Stefan tried to suppress a moan, which he mostly did, but to Damon's vampire hearing, he muffled nothing. Smiling at his realization, he roughly shoved his leather encased knee against his little brothers crotch and ass (_hard_)before softly massaging the area with his thigh. This shot Stefan into a state of pure need, he _needed_ his big brother's talented body to touch his, he tried to buck and grind into the sensation, to achieve more friction and show that he was giving in, but Damon's weight held him down firmly against the mattress.

"Come on- ah!- Damon-ah!-quit it." Stefan pleaded between orgasms.

"I don't hear _begging_!" Damon said in a sing-song voice.

"Also, change into that outfit that I bought you when we first started playing these games." Stefan glared at his older brother but he knew better than to disobey, in a matter of seconds, he came back in super speed wearing nothing but sexy, black leather chaps and a pair of black, silk panties ( which showed off his impressive 9 incher).

Damon, with only one look at the hot sight in front of him, sped to his little brother, pushed him up against the wall and started to make out with him.

Stefan let Damon explore every region of his muscular torso with his arms, he loved the way Damon's satin felt against his bare skin. The older Salvatore then started to grind against his younger brother, knowing that the leather felt even better against his brother's crotch now that he was wearing silk panties (and he was right, it sent Stefan over the edge).

"Wow Damon, did Elena teach you this?" Stefan asked mockingly, before trying fruitlessly to push his brother away. Damon laughed into the kiss.

"You're gonna need to call me master now, or we're gonna start using vervain." Damon proceeded to throw Stefan onto the floor, and sat on top of his crotch. Next, he took off his leather shoes to reveal the sweaty foot underneath. After that, Damon put his foot on his little brother's face. Stefan tried to resist but he loved that manly, intoxicating smell that his brother gave off and was sniffing and licking his foot.

"Well look at that, you are a bitch aren't you? Damon laughed.

"Do you like that smell, brother?" he knew the answer to his question when he heard his brother moan. Damon responded by rubbing his ass back and forth against his little brother's manhood (causing more moans of ecstasy). Next he put his other foot on top of Stefan's face, to which Stefan immediately licked, sniffed, and sucked. When Stefan sucked on each individual toe, however, Damon got _really_ hard. He moaned and switched his position, grinding his crotch into Stefan's abs, causing _amazing_ friction.

Stefan tried to get his face close to Damon's crotch, but the amazing smelling area was only close enough for him to smell it, not touch it, and Damon was holding him down so that he couldn't move at all.

"Master... please..." Stefan whispered submissively. Damon threw his little brother on top of the bed, but this time, when he jumped on top of Stefan, he sat on his chest and neck, rubbing his ass and balls on his little brother's chin and nose. With his full weight bearing down on Stefan, Damon had his brother thoroughly subdued with only his hot body. He used his shins to pin down Stefan's shoulders and arms. After he was done rubbing his junk on his brothers face... he relaxed, settling down so that his leather balls were touching Stefan's chin and his full weight settled onto his chest and neck.

"I'm getting pretty tired of your mouth, brother." Damon said in a dark and sexy voice (that was even more turn-onish than his already dark and sexy voice). Next, he pulled Stefan's face up to his crotch, the leather hugging Damon's over endowed manhood now almost inside of Stefan's mouth.

"But I'll see what you can do with it" Damon wasn't sure what his brother mumbled to him in his crotch, but he knew that it was probably something smart mouthed so he rose up and slammed down on his brother, causing pain and started to softly stroke his brother's cock and balls before grabbing them roughly. But as soon as Stefan opened his mouth to moan, Damon pulled his face even deeper into his crotch, so that he moaned with a mouth full of his brothers leather clad dick and balls, inducing moans and grinds into Stefan's face from Damon.

Damon chuckled, partly at the fact that he felt so good but also because his little brother was breathing in nothing but his scent and his mouth was full of Damon's balls and he was moaning and writhing from the abuse, trying to grind into Damon's other hand that wasn't gripping his hair into Damon's crotch to get more friction. The noises and vibrations shooting into Damon's crotch caused his leather clad dick to swell in Stefan's mouth, turning the little brother on even further.

"Yeah that's right Stefan... Taste that dick." Damon said sexily. He then ran his finger up the younger Salvatore's panty covered member. Damon jumped down onto Stefan's chest again, this time hurting Stefan.

"Ow!" The younger brother yelled. Damon chuckled and slid his body down so that he was taking deep whiffs of Stefan's aroma. Stefan slipped into slight ecstasy before Damon, with vampiric speed, tied his brothers hands and feet to the frame with ripped cloth so that he was spread eagle before getting some watered down vervain from downstairs and jamming the needle into Stefan's neck.

"Damon! What are you... Please... Don't..." Stefan's voice got lower and quieter as the vervain took its effect. Stefan started panting, but he couldn't move, and he couldn't pass out because it was watered down. Damon proceeded to put a metal ring around Stefan's cock so that he couldn't come, pulled Stefan's silk panties back up over the hardness, and straddled his younger brother, his ass on top of the grand boner. He rubbed his butt back and forth against Stefan's dick.

"Master… I need it… please…" Damon smiled cruelly. Next. he unbound his brother's feet and removed the ring from his dick. He then licked it once and stopped, simply breathing on it and playing with the younger Salvatore's nipples.

"Master… _stop!_ I'm so weak… it hurts… please." When normal vampires are on vervain, they get extremely weak (most to the point of passing out) and every negative sensation they feel is much, much worse.

"Please… _please_… i need to come… need you inside me… please… master... I surrender!"

"I told you I'd make you beg for it." Damon smirked, before he removed his brother's panties and, without lube, rammed inside of him, causing the younger brother to cry out and tear up.

"Now the question is-" Damon began.

"-are you going to take it like a man or like a bitch?"


End file.
